


In The Darkness

by QueensEverywhere (Blodeuwedd)



Series: Taywhora drabbles [1]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF, RuPaul's Drag Race UK RPF
Genre: Angst, I never say their names but, M/M, it's implied - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:40:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29650077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blodeuwedd/pseuds/QueensEverywhere
Summary: During the day they're just roommates, but in the darkness...
Relationships: A'Whora/Tayce (Drag Race)
Series: Taywhora drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185089
Kudos: 18





	In The Darkness

It’s easier in the darkness. In the darkness, when he tiptoes through the hallways and carefully opens the bedroom door, he doesn’t have to face anyone, he doesn’t have to try to explain the unexplainable, to attempt to justify his sneaking into his friend’s bed even though he knows he shouldn’t. He shouldn’t be here, oh no, he knows this won’t end well, that it’ll end in heartbreak; and yet, he can’t stop it, can’t resist the magnetic pull of their bodies in the darkness. 

The dim light of the street that filters through the curtains is enough to illuminate the outline of their bodies, but not enough to allow him to see into the other man’s eyes, and maybe that’s for the better. It’s easier like this, when they don’t have to face their own feelings. Everything is easier in the darkness.

People say your other senses are heightened when you can’t see well, and he thinks that’s true, for he can hear clearly the soft moans that tumble from the other man’s lips, the sounds of their bodies merging into one, the low creak of the bed; he can smell his shampoo and his deodorant and the unmistakable smell of sex in the air, that only serves to fuel his arousal; he can feel his body all around him, their hands exploring non-stop, the places where their bodies connect feeling like they’re about to combust with such intense heat; he tastes the toothpaste on his tongue and the sweat on his neck and the cum on his own lips when he sucks him off, bringing him over the edge and taking pleasure in hearing him groan his name, probably louder than he should least anyone hears them. But it’s ok, because it’s easier to keep a secret in the darkness.

And it’s all too easy to pretend it didn’t happen the next day, when they see each other in bright daylight. It’s easy to pretend it will never happen again. Maybe a bit too easy. It’s like they’re living two separate lives, one during the day and one at night. He knows at some point these lives are bound to crash and burn, but for now he’ll keep pretending, keep indulging. He’s long given up resisting the attraction between them. At least in the darkness.


End file.
